Starfire's pregnant?
by Hanyuchick
Summary: Starfire's pregnant. Guess who's the daddy? Will be rewritten eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This story is based off my brother's wacky dream. Sorry if it's too short. This is a one-shot. I will probably never look at this again and will most likely forget all about it.

Starfire was sitting in a bed in the Titan medical room pregnant. Robin was sitting next to her.

" I love ya star but I don't want the Titans to find out." He said. (because Robin made her pregnant.) And beast boy was being beast boy. Raven came in.

"I can use my powers to see if it is a boy or a girl." Raven checked and it was a girl. Cyborg was in his room scanning to see who the father or Star's baby was then Robin came in and told him to stop. They fought and than Starfire was kidnapped and she stuck in a poler ice glacier. The Titans went to the glacier and saved Star and her unborn child. Cyborg still ran the scan and they found out that Robin was the daddy and after much teasing they all lived happy ever after.


	2. Revision

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is the rewrite. I read the original and realized that it was pretty pointless. So, I'm fixing it. Feel free to compare it to the original. All reviews welcome. I'm surprised at the amount of feedback I've had for this story. I beg of you to read my other stuff it's a lot better, at least, in my opinion anyway.

"Night, guys. I'm turning in." Cyborg called as he walked to his room.

"Me too." Beast Boy yelled before retiring to his own messy room. Raven was trying to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

"Friend Raven, may I enquire as to where you are going?" Raven was wearing her regular leotard and a blue denim miniskirt, without the cloak.

"Raven, why aren't you wearing your cloak?" Robin asked looking very confused. He glanced at Starfire hoping she knew what was going on. Raven looked annoyed, this was getting dangerous. Starfire opted to remain silent.

"I have a date. Now, move." Raven said this in her usual monotone. Robin and Starfire moved out of the way. Raven left the room. Robin stood a bit closer to Starfire.

"We're finally alone." Robin said while putting an arm around Starfire.

"Glorious, my love. We shall commence the making out." Starfire and Robin fell unto the couch while kissing deeply. Things got a bit out of hand. Just as the sun started to rise the two woke up soon enough to sneak off to their own rooms.

Two hours later all of the Titans, including Titans East walked into the main room for breakfast. Raven and Speedy were walking hand in hand, Raven glaring at just about every one, and they announced that they were dating and that no one was going to change their minds.

"This is wonderful news, friends. I shall make the pudding of joy." Starfire said after giving both bone crunching hugs. Raven hid behind Speedy and whispered a warning into his ear. He, of course, just chuckled.

"You don't have to do that, Star. I think we'll just have some breakfast."

Speedy wrapped an arm around his new girlfriend and gestured to two seats at the table where they sat down and ate. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat with their jaws dropped in shock. Aqua lad looked very jealous of Speedy, who had the beautiful Raven. Bumblebee shook her head and closed Cyborg's mouth. Mas n Menos laughed and gave them both sweets.

A few weeks passed rather peacefully or as peaceful as things can get in Jump City. It was all pretty routine. That is until Starfire and Robin announced, rather sheepishly, that they were going to be parents. After the rest of the Titans recovered from their shock there was a lot of teasing and congratulating. A couple of days later Starfire was kidnapped by her sister Black fire. The Teen Titans followed in earnest pursuit.

The scene with the Tamaranian sisters.

" Little sister I never would have imagined you to become a mother before me. So, I'll just take your child and raise him as my own once he's born." Black fire cackled. Star fire's eyes glowed green in anger; maternal instincts were now being awakened. She busts out of her restraints and threw her older sister against the wall.

"I will never allow you to take my child!"

Blows were passed back and forth for a long time until the spaceship landed around the Artic Circle. The fight continued in a frigid stalemate for a few hours. Unfortunately for our heroine, Star fire started to tire, children take a lot out of you. Black fire seized her chance and stuck her younger sibling in a glacier. Only realizing after a minute and a half of diabolical laughter that she probably just killed her sister if not her sister's unborn child. Black fire quickly fled the scene.

The Teen Titans arrived just after Black fire vanished from the horizon. Robin started chipping Star fire out of the ice as quickly as he could.

"Move Robin, I'll get her out." Raven spoke calmly and worked swiftly. Star fire fell out of the cold ice into Robin's waiting arms. All the Titans were silent with worry on the ride back to the tower.

Star fire was sitting in a bed in the Titan medical room. Robin was sitting next to her holding her hand.

" I love you, Star. Just wake up." He said. Even Beast Boy was being quiet. Raven came in and sat next to Cyborg. The worried friends could do nothing more than to wait and pray.

"Robin, is that you?" Star fire woke up to see Robin asleep in the chair beside her. He bolted up and immediately hugged her.

"Everyone get in here she's awake!" Robin cried in joy. The rest of the Titans rushed in the room. Everyone was smiling; even Raven wore a content look.

"How long was I asleep? Is the baby alright?" Star fire asked concerned about her child. Cyborg stepped a bit closer to the readouts.

"The kid will be just fine. It looks like he inherited your resistance to cold. You've been asleep for about a week. According to these scans you've been pregnant for five weeks and three days."

"In a few months I can use my powers to see if it is a boy or a girl."

Three months later Raven checked and it was a girl. The Teen Titans managed to live happily ever after. After Star fire made Robin marry her that is.

There that's the end hopefully I'll get some feedback about my other stories now.


	3. Author's note I know u hate me

I know I'm not supposed to make an author's note, but I have to say this. I'm not continuing this story. I might post a rewrite in a few years but not in the near future. If anyone wants to MST this go ahead. Just tell me where to find it. Please check out my other stories. They are tons better. This story is most likely the least of everything I've written. Just respond to my other works. That's all.


End file.
